viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Drive
Gravity Drive is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It is one of only two levels to feature weightlessness, along with Zero-G Therapy. It is also one of only two levels that do not contain an Incinerator, along with Santa's Rampage. Instead, an airlock on the lower floor must be used to dispose of objects. Level Briefings Brief Respawn brief Maps Gravity Drive consists of two medium-sized floors connected by one elevator and two small shafts crowded with various objects. The bottom floor houses a large gravity core and its control panel, which allows the player to toggle gravity in the level on and off. The bottom floor also houses an airlock, which allows players to dispose of various objects. Stacking Areas There are only two areas: one for barrels, and one for crates. Barrels Located at the right of the airlock. Crates Located in front of the lift. Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Laser Welder - found at the top of the shaft above the gravity core. * Vendor ** First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Solar Flare * Work-Site Light * HVC Mk9 Lightning Gun Secondary Objectives * Stack crates in the designated area. **The three oversized round crates in the gravity control room cannot be moved from the room, so they cannot be stacked. * Stack barrels in the designated area. *Find all 8 Personal Identification Devices, place them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Three of them are found on the top floor, one in the elevator and the other 4 on the lower floor. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 24/11/2184 Time: 14:02 GST Identification: Dr. Sam Neill Title: Quantum Propulsion Physicist :We made it out into deep space as per the details of the operation, and were finally initiating phase 2 when suddenly everything went wrong. The mission was going perfectly, like a text book. We opened the gateway...then everything changed. I don't know what happened, everything went dark...and then I heard voices. They were calling to me, screaming in a strange language. I think, think one of them was my wife. My...dead wife. The other crew members have started seeing things as well. God help us! Date: 27/11/2184 Time: 10:21 GST Identification: Cpt. Grinder Title: Acting Captain :After the core failure on wednesday, things have only gotten worse. The captain has been murdered, leaving me in command of a fractured crew. I'm not trusting anyone, and it seems everyone else is doing the same. They've all been seeing things, and I believe Dr. Neill has lost it completely. He's been skulking around the vessel, and keeps saying "The Morpheus won't let us leave." I don't trust him, and I'm going to make damn sure I don't die like the last captain! Notes Gallery GravityDriveNoteGaryDavis.png|Gary Davis GravityDriveNoteMrsPeters.png|Mrs. Peters Controlling Gravity Gravity can be toggled on and off by activating a console in front of the gravity core with the hands. The elevator will not work when gravity is turned off, but the player may float up and down the elevator shaft while weightless. Using the Airlock Since there is no incinerator, the airlock must be used to dispose of objects. Unlike the airlock on Zero-G Therapy, the airlock in Gravity Drive uses a two-door system to operate instead of one. This means that to dispose of an object, the player is required to first open the interior door and fill the interior with any objects they wish to remove. They must then close the door (through the use of either a console in the interior of the airlock or one outside of it in the corridor) and press the button reading "Depressurize". Any objects inside the airlock will then be sucked out and removed from the level. Any players present inside the airlock during depressurization will be instantly killed and explode into several pieces. Note that there is a PID in the airlock upon starting the level. To earn maximum bonus points, the PID must be removed before disposing of any objects. Collectibles :See Collectibles Tips and Trivia * The level Gravity Drive is a direct reference to the 1997 horror/science fiction film Event Horizon. This can be deduced by the nearly identical appearance of the gravity core and it's room to the movie's "singularity drive" of a similar function. ** One of the Personal Identification Devices lists Dr. Sam Neill, referencing the actor who was in the film Event Horizon. One of the Electronic Documents also is attributed to Dr. Sam Neill. ** Another text mentions "The Morpheus", referencing actor Laurence Fishburne and one of his most famous movie roles, Morpheus, from The Matrix series. ** The text "The Dark Inside Me" can be seen on the ceiling of the lower floor to the left of the airlock. * Two large planets, orange and light-blue, both with very large craters in one side can be seen outside the widows in this level. They appear to be re-sized and re-coloured versions of each other, as their shape is identical. ** Another larger light-blue planet can be seen outside of the airlock on the other side of the level. Image Gallery Gravity Drive Brief.png|Early version briefing GravityDriveAirlock.jpg|Airlock GravityDriveAirlockPanel.jpg|Airlock control panel GravityDriveControlRoom.jpg|Control room, seen while weightless GravityDriveXLcrate.jpg|One of the giant crates in the gravity control room GravityDriveSecretPanelControl.jpg|Control panel that opens secret area GravityDriveSecretArea.jpg|Top of elevator shaft, with secret area unlocked GravityDriveCollectiblesFloating.jpg|Collectibles in secret area, floating LSpreviewGravityDrive.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels